


Rain

by Rebecca Hb (beckyh2112)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Disabled Character, F/F, Hand Job, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyh2112/pseuds/Rebecca%20Hb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after the series, Toph and Katara shelter together while it rains outside. In the darkness, Toph makes Katara see her as she sees the waterbender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

Rain poured down, drumming against the raised stone of the their shelter. Toph huddled close to Katara, the side of her thigh touching the waterbender's. Soft movements of air brushed against Toph's face as Katara drew water out of their clothes and hair.

Toph felt the impact of water against ground outside as Katara pushed the rain out through the opening high in the rear of the shelter. Now they were safe and dry, and Katara's heartbeat was slow and calm. With the impact of rain against the ground outside blurring her senses, Toph's world became just the two of them in this enclosed space.

Katara shifted, her shoulder brushing against Toph's. Her hand touched Toph's hip, then skimmed upwards until she could wrap her fingers around Toph's hand. Her skin was cool to the touch, like Sokka's and not at all like Zuko's. Her hands were calloused, and Toph ran her thumb over Katara's palm, trying to guess what she had done to earn these.

Katara let out a breath like Suki or Mai sometimes did.

"There isn't any room to build a fire in here," she said, which was not at all like Suki when she made those sorts of sounds. It was somewhat like Mai, if Toph could believe Mai would ever want to build a fire.

"We've got blankets," Toph replied. "We don't need a fire to stay warm."

"But I need one to see," Katara said gently.

Toph snorted and reached for Katara's other hand, half-rolling onto the other woman. Through their clothes, she felt the give of Katara's breasts against her own. Her toes curled with delight, and she tipped her head up so her words would breathe against Katara's jaw. "See me like I see you."

She pulled Katara's hand to her face, then moved to hold her by the forearm. Not so hard to hurt, but definitely hard enough that Katara couldn't get away.

Katara's pulse had jumped, blood pounding underneath Toph's fingers like a jeweler's hammers.

Carefully, gently, cool fingers touched her face. They followed the edge of her hairline, and Toph sighed with enjoyment. They ran down her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. They cupped her chin. Two touched her eyelids, then skimmed down her face to the edges of her mouth. They traced her lips, and it felt like 'bending jade.

Toph's tongue darted out to wet her lips as Katara slid her hand down her throat.

"Your blood is running faster," Katara murmured. "But you're not afraid."

"Nope," Toph agreed. "Not at all."

Katara's hands slid down her, following Toph wasn't too sure what. Maybe the trail of blood. Maybe blood was pooling in her where Toph could hear it pooling in Katara.

The heel of Katara's hand pressed down against Toph's mons, thumb sliding into the crease of Toph's pants-leg between hip and thigh. Toph gasped and wiggled against the pressure, trying to force more of those delicious feelings out of her body. Her fingers squeezed hard around Katara's other hand, who squeezed back.

"You sound like- the sea. Like waves on a beach," Toph said, reaching out to curl her fingers in Katara's hair. It was soft and oddly rough, nothing at all like her own hair or Mai's or Suki's. Only Sokka had hair like Katara. She dug her fingers through the masses of it until her fingertips touched Katara's scalp, and Katara rubbed against her hand.

Katara's movements and the pulse of her blood drowned out the rain. Toph followed them, pressing her head against Katara's tunic to nuzzle at her breasts.

 _That_ made the waterbender's heart hammer like nothing else, and she slid and curled her fingers against the outside of Toph's pants so tantalizingly that Toph had to moan.

"More," she demanded, teeth scraping against soft leather and making Katara gasp.

"Toph..." Katara pulled her hand away and slid her fingers through Toph's hair. "Toph, I can't do this very well when I can't see."

"You don't need to **see** ," Toph growled as she rolled entirely on top of Katara, pressing hard against one of the waterbender's thighs. She rocked her hips, making little sounds at how _good_ that felt. "You just need to **feel**."

Katara's hand tightened in her hair and then soft, cool lips pressed against her cheek, kissed from cheek to the bridge of her nose, then down to finally touch her lips.

The earth rattled.

Toph opened her mouth to the kiss as Katara disentangled their fingers and cupped her cheek.

"Slowly," she murmured. "There's no need to rush, Toph."

She pressed little close-mouthed kisses against Toph's lips, and Toph flicked her tongue against Katara's mouth. She ground down harder against Katara's leg, vaguely irritated that _of course_ Katara wanted it slow. Didn't she **feel** what that was doing to her?

Katara's hand slid out of her hair and ran down her back. Toph arched against the touch - how did everywhere Katara's cool hands touched feel so _good_?

Katara kissed her open-mouthed, and Toph pressed her hands against Katara's breasts and kneaded. They felt so soft and wonderful, a little more than a comfortable handful, not like Toph's at all. Katara groaned into her mouth, her blood singing beneath Toph's hands, her hips lifting off the ground and setting back down so deliciously.

A sudden loss of pressure around her waist told her Katara had undone her belt. Toph grinned and tugged at the edge of Katara's tunic, opening it to expose more of the waterbender's cool skin. The slope of her breasts felt better without the soft leather covering them.

Katara's hand on her back slid down, cupped her rear appreciatively, then slid under the edge of Toph's own tunic until cool fingers pressed against the skin just above Toph's pants.

"Come on, come on," Toph demanded, rocking against Katara's leg. "Don't keep me waiting!"

"But it's fun," Katara said, rare mischief in her voice. She leaned close to Toph, her chin coming to rest on the earthbender's shoulder, her breath loud against Toph's ear. "You're so _wet_ ," she said softly. "I can feel it. I can feel all the blood in you, and the way you get just **wetter** hearing me say this."

Toph squirmed. Katara's tongue flicked against the whorl of her ear, and Toph made needy little sounds like she'd only ever heard Zuko make.

Katara's cool fingers slipped down her pants, and Toph lifted her hips slightly to give the waterbender a better angle. Fingers stroked her, and she really was **soaking**. Katara stroked her, then gently slipped her fingers in between her folds, one finger sliding in deep, while the others reached up to press against-

Against Toph wasn't sure _what_ , but the feel of it made the earth shake and she gave a high, sharp cry. "More!"

"More?" Katara's hand worked, her finger inside of Toph curling to press against something-

Toph pressed her hands _hard_ against Katara's breasts and rocked against Katara's hand. Blood pounded in her ears, in Katara. Skin slid against leather as Katara touched herself, the vibrations running through Toph, telling her each movement of Katara's body, of her own body, of everything inside their little shelter from the rain.

Sweat prickled in her hair, and Toph couldn't stop moving, **feeling**. Katara was so good with her hands, so pretty with her soft gasps and moans, so delicious the way she moved.

Toph squeezed Katara's breasts, plucked at her nipples, and tried to suppress the earth-rattlings. But it still trembled against them, like Katara against her, like her against Katara, like Mai and Zuko together, like Suki's legs when Sokka pressed his mouth to her.

Something was building, had been built, and Katara's fingers were perfect-

Toph felt like she was toppling with an avalanche, but the earth was so, so still, so she yelled, and then Katara bit her lip and her blood **pounded**.

After a while, Toph came back to herself, laying against Katara. Her limbs felt drowsy-heavy, and she did not want to move. Katara didn't seem to want to move either, one hand still pressed against Toph's skin.

Toph nestled and nuzzled Katara's breasts, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

**-End-**


End file.
